


like-like?

by koemijan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not a reader insert, confession timeee, floyd ily babby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koemijan/pseuds/koemijan
Summary: sometimes a cute confession scene would involved the sea, an eel boy, and a little alien from another galaxy.
Kudos: 6





	like-like?

"shrimpy, were you listening?"

floyd's lips curled into a pout, slightly disappointed at the alien's reaction to his confession. it was avoiding his gaze when he first said those three words― well, who wouldn't be surprised at a sudden declaration of romantic feelings? both were frolicked around the sea, and this was a moment that was never expected to happen at all.

"look at me."

the eel grabbed both of its' cheeks to face him completely. not a harsh one, but it was enough to tell that he was being serious. forced to stare into his eyes, shrimp's cheeks began to heat up, contrasting the cold sensation from the waters that surrounded the two.

"i like you."

it failed to understand him― or its' brain was still in progress to process what he said before. the hold around his neck tightened as it clung to floyd's eel form in silence, until it spoke up with a small voice. 

"like... like-like?"

"more than like-like." he grinned, showing off the rows of his sharp teeth. his gaze focused on its' lips, slowly closing the gap between them―

until a faint sneeze was heard from it. floyd moved his face away, the pout from earlier returning.

realizing his little cryptid's body began to tremble under his hold, he giggled and squeezed its' small figure with his arms.

"cold..." it whispered.

"but i wanna stay longer with shrimpy here~" he whined as he buried his face on the crook of its' neck. the sun already began to set, and it was time to head back to the dorm.

deciding to change his mind, he gave one final look to its' face.

"give me a kiss when we return to land, okay?"

shrimp nodded in agreement, and wouldn't even hesitate to shower him with affection.


End file.
